


Home Is with You

by nerdytf84fan



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Albert adoring Arthur, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, and vice versa, just soft boys being soft, so much fluff it may give you a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytf84fan/pseuds/nerdytf84fan
Summary: Albert stumbles upon Arthur unexpectedly while on a trail, but Arthur's horse is up to no good which then leads to Albert spontaneously deciding to take the outlaw's photo.





	Home Is with You

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This fic is based on Kaylin's post here and its lovely concept! 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and giving this a read!

It was a gorgeous day, so much so that Albert swore that the birds were singing about it to one another. The sunlight that filtered through the rustling leaves dappled the dirt path before him as a few squirrels scurried to and fro. The only thing that was missing, he mused, was a companion. While he didn’t mind being alone, he still felt lonely from time to time. Albert wanted to share the beauty of the landscape and weather with another person. Someone who would understand the elegance of nature.

The sound of a man singing pulled him from his thoughts. He slowed his horse to a stop and listened, half convinced he was losing his mind. The singing continued, however, and he decided to satisfy his curiosity by investigating the source of the sound.

As the trees thinned out, his eyes spotted a small camp nearby. When he was close enough, he recognized the man's hat immediately and smiled knowing that it was none other than Arthur Morgan. Albert dismounted and quietly ventured closer wanting to listen to his singing.

The timbre and tone were lovely, low and gravelly in just the right ways. Arthur occasionally strayed from the tune or hummed when he forgot the words, but Albert didn't mind. He found it oddly charming.

Albert stayed behind the outlaw as he finished his song before speaking. "You never told me you could sing!"

The sudden disruption of the quiet startled him, causing him to whirl around and draw his pistol in a flash. Albert jumped backward and raised his hands in defense to show he meant no harm. Arthur holstered the weapon as he recognized him and chuckled to himself. "Mr. Mason! Someone should've told you never to sneak up on an outlaw!"

"Lesson learned," he grinned.

"What brings you to these parts? Are you still taking those photos of yours?"

"Sometimes, but I'm just enjoying today at the moment."

Arthur nodded. "It's certainly a good one."

He hummed in agreement as he fidgeted with his hands. "Do you mind if I sit here for a while with you?

"Not at all,"

"Thank you," he said with a smile as he took a seat beside him. "What other songs do you know?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the question. "Quite a few, why?"

"Your singing is quite lovely."

He scoffed. "You don't need to lie Mr. Mason."

Albert tilted his head as his eyebrows furrowed, mildly offended by the assumption. "I'm not lying."

"Sure you ain't,"

"I'm not!" He insisted.

Arthur simply shook his head, a strange smile twisting his lips. It was a sad smile, and Albert placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have no reason to lie to you. Why else would I go out of my way to investigate?"

"I dunno, honest mistake?"

Albert gave him a firm, yet playful, shove. "Would you just accept the compliment, Arthur?"

He chuckled as he straightened himself. "Fine, if you insist."

"Thank you," he replied with a smug grin.

Arthur nodded and was silent for a while before he spoke again. "You know, there's something I keep thinking about that doesn't make any sense."

"Yes?"

"Why is it that I've hardly known you for a month, but whenever you're around it feels..."

"Suffocating? Burdensome? " He offered lightly.

Arthur scoffed at the suggestions before looking up at him. "No, like home."

Albert smiled thinking he was joking at first, but Arthur's sincerity didn't crack. When it did dawn on him that he was telling the truth, he felt his cheeks flush. Without intending to, he began to stammer, and Arthur's smile only made it worse. The outlaw started to lean in, his captivating blue eyes on his lips as Albert's heart pounded against his ribs.

Arthur’s lips hovered over his own, and Albert could feel his breath. He swallowed, waiting expectantly for Arthur to close the distance when the outlaw’s horse came between them, knocking off Arthur’s hat. Arthur swore as his horse nuzzled him and took Albert’s hat between his teeth before trotting several feet away. The stallion stood proudly with his prize, his ears pricked forward as he indulged in a crow-hop.

"Bring that back, dammit!" He huffed as he rose to his feet. The horse shook his head and trotted a few paces away from him as he drew nearer, causing Arthur to swear again.

A hearty laugh escaped Albert as he found the situation more comical than anything else, and it was endearing how hard Arthur was trying to get his hat back from his mischievous horse. It took a few minutes for the outlaw to get his horse to cooperate, the stallion ducking away from every attempt until he finally dropped the hat, suddenly disinterested in his own game. Albert wiped a tear away from the corner of his eye as his laughter finally subsided.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he picked up the hat, gingerly brushing it off. “It ain’t _that_ funny, Mr. Mason.”

“That’s because you weren’t the one watching. I’m sure you would think otherwise if our roles had been reversed.” He countered.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth, and Albert could tell he was imagining what that would’ve looked like. “You got me there,”

Albert rose to his feet and paused. As the man studied him, Arthur couldn’t help but notice that his thoughts had suddenly journeyed elsewhere. All at once, the photographer’s intense gaze made him feel out of place and it rooted him to the spot. It was a scrutinizing stare that Arthur recognized from when he had studied the subjects of his photography. The man had an artful knack for seeing the beauty in even the most ordinary things and transforming them into a masterpiece.

The gentleman motioned for him to stay put and as he went over to his horse, Arthur found himself fidgeting with the hat in his hands as he wondered what antic Albert was up to now. He came back with his photography equipment in hand and set up his tripod and camera.

“Steady now, stay right in that spot.” He instructed as he hunched over to peer through the lens.

Arthur huffed and shook his head. “Just what in the world do you think you’re doing?”

“Please, Mr. Morgan, I know you’re more than clever enough to figure that one out. I’m taking a photo.”

“Well, I can see _that_. But why are you taking a photo of _me?_ ”

“The light hitting your face is _just_ right, and you’re perfectly framed by those trees. Although it’s missing something.” He replied as he straightened himself. His hazel eyes studied him for a moment before snapping his fingers as an idea struck him. “That’s it! If you don’t mind, Arthur, would you please put on the hat?”

“You can’t be serious.” He scoffed.

“Quickly now, we don’t want to lose the lighting!” Albert said as he crouched once again.

Arthur heaved a sigh and muttered under his breath before complying. As he stared at the man behind the camera, he couldn’t help but notice the way his smile widened.

“There,” he said as he snapped a photo, “it suits you much better, Mr. Morgan.”

“I don’t know about that one,” he chuckled.

“Well I do, and you look absolutely dashing.”

Arthur scratched the back of his neck and lowered his head slightly as he felt a heat rise in his face. He heard the camera take another picture. “You exaggerate,”

“No, I’m merely stating the obvious.” He hummed. “Let’s do one more with a different pose.”

The outlaw decided to dig out a cigarette from his satchel. He lit the end and took a long drag, his eyes flicking to the camera as he shifted his weight onto his left leg.

Albert felt his heart flutter at the sight, and he nearly missed the shot. He straightened himself and drew a deep breath to even his breathing as Arthur flicked his cigarette to the side. “Thank you, Mr. Morgan,”

“Don’t mention it. If it made you happy, then it’s my pleasure.”

 “Right,” he smiled, “would you like a copy of the prints? Consider it as a payment for your trouble.”

Arthur shook his head. “Keep ‘em, I ain’t gonna do anything with them.”

“Then perhaps there’s another way I can compensate you?” He asked as he began to put away his photography equipment.

“Well, there is one way.” He mused as he walked over. As Albert turned to face him, he returned the hat to the photographer’s head. Arthur then gently grasped the side of his face as he went in for a tentative kiss that was nothing more than a light brush of lips. He felt Albert stiffen, but as he pulled away, the gentleman took hold of the collar of his shirt to draw him back in for another. The second kiss they shared was more confident this time, seeking more than just a modest peck as they explored one another’s mouths. They were both panting by the time they parted, and Arthur smiled as he smoothed Albert’s vest for him.

“Remind me the next time I ask you to do something that a kiss from you is an accepted means of payment.” Albert chuckled.

“I don’t think you’ll need any remindin’,” he replied before pressing his lips to his cheek.

“I think you’re right, and I feel it too.”

Arthur pulled away to look into his eyes as his brow furrowed in confusion. “Feel what?”

“Home, you feel like home.” He answered.

Arthur smiled as a warmth bloomed in his chest, and he wondered how he had wound up so lucky to have a man like Albert regard him in such an endearing manner. Albert had a heart like gold and a disposition that made him want to be a better man. He didn't deserve his adoration, but he was beyond grateful for it nonetheless.


End file.
